mi presentacion
by gatita de la suerte
Summary: hola soy nueva y déjenme decirles que e leído las historias de algunos, las cuales me han hecho reir y además de llorar y odiar más a Dan por dejar asi el fianl de bakugan, pero que puedo decir, además de eso, adoro la mayoría de las historias que ustedes ponen en fan fiction y les doy un cordial saludo y un abrazo psicológico y me presento...


hoooooola a todos los escritores de fanfiction, mi nombre es gatita de la suerte, este se que no es una historia, pero es que me quiero presentar, la próxima semana(si se puede por que estoy últimamente atascada en tareas TT_TT poebechita de mi) subiré mi primera historia y después estoy casi planeando una triologia y estos son algunos de mis pocos datos que ustedes deben saber de mi (aclarando la garganta):

# me encanta bakugan, historias de fantasmas, digimon, pokemon, mew mew power, high school of the dead (aunque me traumo y destrozo mi inocencia...¡pero de todos modos me encanta!)osea puro anime y en especial bakugan porque fue uno de los últimos animes que veo y me lastimo mucho el final que hasta casi llore como bebe triste :-(.

#me encanta hora de aventura, ya casi no puedo verlo por los proyectos y todo eso

# soy una perfecta adicta a leer libros, siempre los leo, porque después de la tarea no tengo nada bueno que hacer y mis libros favoritos son los cazadores de sombras de Cassandra Clare (ya estoy anciosa por tener ciudad de las almas perdidas = (cantando)ya casi, ya casi) y también entre muchos otros libros.

# me encanta German Garmendia y no me importa lo que digan si usa botts o que, siempre me seguirá gustando (aunque no mucho cuando dice grocerias, ¡pero me sigue gustando!).

#soy beliver y directioner, además de rusher ¡y a mucha honra señores si señor!

#me encanta las novelas de TV de misterio, las románticas no tanto, son muy empalagosas para mi.

#me encanta las pelis de acción.

#no le muy bien cuando los mensajes vienen asi por ejemplo: aki stoy o ustedes ya saben y me pongo asi:

REPRESENTACION:

-d-d-donde (dudando eh)s-s-(5 minutos después)TT_TT no puedo

FIN DE LA REPRESENTACION:

asi y much peor si estoy estresada.

#como mucho, no se porque pero mi adicción es mas la comida japonés y la italiana (esquizita y deliciosa adicción).

#sueño mucho despierta, es más en la primaria era casi la persona que la miss preguntaba y decía "¡despierta aquí es la clase!" (¿a quien no le a pasado eso? jajajajaja...a mi-_-)

#soy adicta a los chocolates caliente y a los cafes, hasta aveces paresco duke el perro parlanchin de Jonny text o test, ya no me acuerdo(a recuerdos de la infancia).

#antes era team Dan, pero después de que se fue y me rompiera el corazón, soy team Runo(;-))

#soy hiperactiva, no puedo dejar de moverme a menos que este activa.

#soy muy cariñosa, eso es un problema para muchos insensibles.

#soy una insensible, puedo ver una película donde matan a un niño pequeño que se parece al gato de Sherk y no lloro, hasta una vez casi me rio en plena sala, pero una excepción fue "no se aceptan devoluciones", ahí chille un buen.

#tengo memoria de corto plazo aveces, tengo la memoria e un pez dorado(solo dura 3 segundos), pero cuando se trata de espadas serafines ahí si mi cerebro se le ocurre despertar(aplaudiendo)bien hecho cerebro bien hecho.

#no se me entiende aveces nada, puedodecirundiscursoenteroynadiemeentiendeuna"j".

#y la más importante...tengo un odio eterno a Dan kuso.

Dan- ¿y a mi por que me odias?

yo-no te odio...te detesto.

Dan-¿por qué?.

yo-te fuiste con drago de aventura a no se donde, ¿Qué te crees, Fin?, porque como el solo hay un.

Dan-(rascando la cabeza)porque me aburri.

yo-(tic en el ojo);-|(sacando una espada)sansavi(espada serafin)te voy a...

Dan-no, no por favor piedad(corriendo)

yo-muere(deteniéndome)asi...eeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn fin y este fue mi presentación asi que si tiene un review por ahí de bienvenida se los acepto con muchísimo mucho(lanzando el cuchillo).

Dan-jaja fallaste.

yo-(sacando otro)no por mucho(dirigiéndome a ustedes)asi que nos vemos en unos días cuídense mucho, bye bye(persiguiendo al menso...digo a Dan)de mi no te podras escapar.


End file.
